


Lust at First Sight

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Ficlet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Lust at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



"I'm sick of this club," Draco said, chewing on the end of his swizzle stick. "We come practically every night and I need to get completely shit-faced to find any of these blokes attractive."

"I think your luck may be changing, Draco," Blaise murmured cheekily and looked over Draco's shoulder appraisingly. Draco turned—slowly so as to not be obvious—and nearly bit his lip at the backside in his line of vision. Black denim covered a perfect arse, a thin, silver shirt revealed a lean torso and broad shoulders. Stylish boots at his foot, a tangled mess of black hair….

"Bloody hell," Draco whispered as his suspicion was confirmed when Potter turned slightly.

Blaise whistled. "He cleans up quite nicely, doesn't he?" Smoothing down his shirt, Blaise started to stand up but Draco grasped his wrist.

"Don't even _think_ about it."

"I saw him first," Blaise pouted but sat back down. Draco ran his hands over his hair, making sure not a single one was out of place. "You look edible, Draco. Go get him before someone else does. I'll be quite put out if neither of us taps that tonight."

Draco was already moving away from Blaise and didn't stop to tell him not to be so crass. His eyes were only on Potter. 

As Draco approached him, like a moth to a flame, he felt dizzy, blood rushing to his groin. Eyes travelling up and down Potter's magnificent form once more, Draco sucked in a breath when he realised Potter had spotted him and was returning the appraising look.

"Excuse me," he saw more than heard Potter say to his companions and walked toward Draco as if in slow motion. If it was possible to come in his pants from _thinking_ about sex, it was going to happen here and now.

He took a deep, calming breath as Potter leaned in close, the loud music making it necessary.

"Buy you a drink?" Potter pulled back, his green eyes bright in the dim light.

"For a start," Draco replied smoothly and watched as Potter threw back his head and laughed; the desire to lick and nip at his neck nearly overwhelming. Potter tugged his hand, pulling him toward the bar, his warm, rough skin in stark contrast to Draco's naturally cool, smooth flesh. He shivered imagining those hands roaming over his body, possessive and wild.

When Potter slid the cherry from his drink into Draco's mouth, then followed it with his tongue, Draco took back every bad word he'd said about the club…although he didn't think he'd ever need to come back.


End file.
